mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Experiment 221
Experiment 221, better known as Sparky, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is the first experiment Lilo and Stitch rehabilitated, and first appeared in Stitch! The Movie. He is designed to create crippling electrical surges. His one true place is powering the Kilauea Lighthouse that had been abandoned for requiring too much electricity, though he offers aid to Stitch and his friends in The Series. Sparky is voiced by Frank Welker. Personality Like his cousin Stitch, Sparky is shown to be highly mischievous. He is very hyperactive and fun-loving. He also shares Stitch's habit of picking his nose with his tongue. Sparky was once a very bad and mischievous creature—as he was programmed into his very being by the alien mad scientist Jumba Jookiba. His original purpose was to cause massive electrical surges which would disorientate those that were caught in it, but he changed when he was caught and reformed shortly after his activation. After his short reformation, Sparky was turned good. Overall, he is friendly, though he's quite cautious in new places. He also still holds a mischievous side to him, and although he's a good genetic experiment, he sometimes can't help messing with electronics and machines. Sparky holds his ohana—a word that another experiment (Stitch) and a little girl (Lilo) had taught him—very close ("ohana" meaning "family" in Hawaiian). He'll help his family and friends whenever they need a hand, and though he might get into an argument with them occasionally, he's not one to turn down a cry for help. Bio Experiment 221 was the 221st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his electrical abilities to create crippling electrical power surges. 221 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. Stitch! The Movie 221's pod was activated in the bathtub by Stitch to recharge Jumba and Pleakley's ship in order to save Jumba, who had been kidnapped by Gantu. However, 221 had other ideas, and after destroying the house's power supply, he escaped onto the island. 221 managed to evade capture until he attacked the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where Lilo and Stitch were able to recapture him by trapping him in a glass vase. Lilo and Stitch took 221 back to their house, where the latter and Stitch got more acquainted and discovered they both had much in common, and were truly ohana. Thus, Stitch refused to allow 221 (later named Sparky) to be handed over to Hämsterviel. When Lilo, Stitch and Sparky arrived at the location of the ransom exchange, Stitch saved Jumba while Lilo released Sparky to prevent him from being captured by Hämsterviel. However, when Sparky saw the Grand Councilwoman prepare to destroy the other experiments with Hämsterviel, he chose to overload her ship's power grid, saving the experiments and, unintentionally, allowing Hämsterviel to escape with them. When Sparky noticed this, he stowed away on Gantu's leaving ship. Later aboard Hämsterviel's mothership, when Sparky discovered Stitch about to enter a cloning process in which he would be cut in half, the former freed his cousin, and the two took revenge on Hämsterviel before Sparky destroyed Hämsterviel's cloning machine. When Lilo and Stitch later trapped Gantu and Experiment 625 aboard Gantu's ship, Sparky disabled the ship's navigation and ejected it from Hämsterviel's mothership. The three then used the mothership to return to Earth with Hämsterviel in tow. Lilo and Stitch then found Sparky's one true place powering the abandoned Kilauea Lighthouse, where he could make the giant sized light work again, and as it was big enough, he would not short it out when he touched it. Lilo & Stitch: The Series .]] After the film, Sparky became a supporting character in the series. Lilo and Stitch often visited him along with other experiments for various problems. Sparky reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "The Asteroid", Sparky was one of the experiments whom Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. Sparky was shown to use his electrical powers to jump-start the ship and, during the journey, prank Hammerface and electrocute Pleakley when the latter touched him. In "Angel", Sparky was one of the experiments whom Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Sparky and the other malevolent experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. In "Skip", Sparky was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. Sparky was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Lilo tried to convince Sparky to help her defeat Ploot, but he was unable to. In "Remmy", Sparky was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Snafu", Sparky was one of the experiments who joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments (in actuality, Lilo drew him away from the lighthouse with a trail of batteries). Sparky helped break into the ship, and after the team successfully freed the captive experiments, Sparky was seen playing with them in Lilo's obstacle course. Leroy & Stitch ]]In the film's opening, Sparky can be seen from the lighthouse waving hello to Lilo. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Sparky, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sparky participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by shocking Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! ]]The episode "An Electrifying Experience" introduced Sparky to the anime series. Here, Sparky is kidnapped by Hämsterviel and put under mind control in an attempt to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. Sparky is sent to Izayoi Island where he causes chaos having Stitch and Yuna search the town to investigate. They hear stories of a yellow ghost about and they finally catch up with him. Stitch was excited to see his cousin but this changed after Sparky electrocuted Stitch and ran off. Later on, Jumba realizes the head cap on Sparky's head, recognizing it as a mind control device. Suddenly, Gantu and Sparky arrive at Yuna's house but after a confrontation with Yuna's grandmother, Sparky runs away. In the woods, Sparky takes Stitch's counter but lightning courtesy of the Spiritual Stone, causes Sparky's head cap to come apart. Sparky and Stitch let bygones be bygones and reunite. Sparky would later have a recurring role as one of Stitch's closest friends. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep .]] When Terra and Jumba reached the room that Experiment 626 was being contained in, Jumba tells him that he had created him for the purpose of evil, and that he was designed to wreak havoc and destroy everything that he touches just as he releases Experiment 626. Experiment 626 then lunges at Terra and steals his Wayfinder. Terra cries out that a friend gave him that and begins to realize just how much he misses them. Experiment 626 drops the Wayfinder and leaves the room which makes Terra question Jumba if his experiment is really all that evil. Angered by the question, Jumba assures him that he is and asks "Or do you need another demonstration of my evil geniusness?!" He then pulls out a small green ball and a test-tube filled with water and laughs hysterically as he places it in the water. Experiment 221 emerges and attacks Terra. When Terra defeats Experiment 221, it reverts to its pod form. Jumba then reassures it that everything will be all right just as Experiment 626 re-enters the room. Disney Parks Sparky can rarely be seen at the Disney Parks except for in Disneyland Paris and Tokyo Disneyland where he make regular appearances being that his franchise is extremely popular in Japan. Stitch's Hawaiian Paradise Party Sparky can be seen here located in Disney Village at Disneyland Paris where he and other experiments show up for meet and greets. Lilo and Stitch's Big Panic Sparky appeared in the special event at Tokyo Disneyland. He is seen in the parade alongside other experiments including Reuben and Felix. Biology Appearance Sparky looks like a bi-pedal mutated cross between a Chihuahua, monkey and gecko. He has light yellow fur and a pale yellow chin, belly and mouth. He has a small body, small, short, hollow, round but triangular ears at the sides of a large, narrow, oval-shaped head, and big dark blue eyes. He has a round, brown nose, a large wide mouth and two long forked antennae that protrude from the sides of his muzzle. His arms are skinny with a brown pad-mark in the center of each paw. His legs are stubby and he has a long, bent, slightly twisted tail in a Z-shape with a pointed brown tip. He has a set of large flat jagged teeth, and the inside of his mouth is a blue color with a turquoise tongue. He has a brown oval-shaped marking on his back. He stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 57 lbs. When he turns himself into an electrical current, the lower half of his body turns into a streak of electricity, making himself somewhat resemble an Asian dragon. In this form, he has a stronger electrical dragon-like appearance, and will closely resemble a dragon when flying as well, with a scratchy alien voice. Special Abilities Sparky can turn his body into an electrical current, allowing him to fly or travel through electric-powered generators, appliances, devices, outlets, power lines, machines and other similar things. Another electrical current is generated between the two long antennae on his head, which can be used to send jolts towards foes, and also when he gets irritated, annoyed or prankish. He can create crippling electrical surges by using his antennae. He can also shoot lightning blasts from his antennae and generate and release massive discharges of electrical energy. Sparky's powers, as his name may suggest, are electricity-related. Originally intended to create crippling electrical surges, he can also use the electrical currents to power machines, lights and such. Like his "cousin" Stitch, he has a second pair of retractable arms at his side, though he rarely uses them. He has some enhanced senses when compared to a human—better hearing and better sense of smell. His short body can extend into a large streak of a tail as his moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects, possessing the blasters hanging from the ceiling to fire a series of blasts. Like Stitch, he can climb onto walls, hang from ceilings and see in the dark. Sparky can speak a broken English. He can also speak Tantalog, which is his original language. What he says seems to have a distinctive "buzz" to it (Example: "Cuz-z-zin…", which is how he says "cousin"). Weaknesses Sparky cannot pass through non-conductive objects and obstacles. Gallery Trivia *Sparky is the first experiment to be turned from bad to good in ''Stitch! The Movie, which is actually the pilot to Lilo & Stitch: The Series that began shortly after. *After Sparky was captured, he revealed to have two extra arms like Stitch when Stitch showed the former his two extra arms as they were beginning to become friendly cousins. **In the series, Sparky never revealed or used his extra arms for help, usage, or battle. *Sparky appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sparky's pod color is normally yellow. In Stitch! The Movie, it is green. *Sparky is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 221 Primary function: Creates electrical power surges." *Sparky's antennae and tail appear in the game Jumba's Lab. *As of 2013, Sparky is the only character created for a Disney television show who has appeared in a Kingdom Hearts game. Category:Disney Characters that is in the Kingdom Hearts series